


Almost

by MissSalad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSalad/pseuds/MissSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Vriska meet in a dream bubble. It's gr8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyflyforaredspy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyflyforaredspy/gifts).



> A birthday present for prettyflyforaredspy  
> that little homewrecker

It was after midnight, according to Dave’s internal clock. It was an ungodly time to have someone poking him repeatedly in the face. And what’s more, he wasn’t being poked by something urgent, like a hot foreign model, or a strife-ready samurai. No, this sleep-time offender was nothing more than some bug-eyed pirate alien.

“Heeeeeeeey, wake up,” the drawl in her voice irritated Dave enough to bring him out of his rambling analyzation of the situation.

“Who the fuck-“ She didn’t even give him the chance to finish asking.

“So you’re the famous Strider? I remember Egbert telling me about you, and Terezi had some weird plan with helping you out in the game, but that’s in the past. So what are you doing? Having some feelings-pile jam all by yourself?”

“I was sleeping.” Dave felt the affects of his rude-awakening far too heavily to try to keep up any sort of poker face.

“Oh that’s riiiiiiiight, you humans aren’t nocturnal. I forget how weird you are.”

“Says the pirate space-bitch.” Vriska’s face fell. The remark had been a bit harsh, but in his defense, he had never spoken with her before, and if he had, it wasn’t at 2 in the morning.

“There’s no need to be rude. I was curious about you, and since I’m here I might as well satisfy that curiosity right?”

“You’re from a dream bubble, right? Wouldn’t ya rather be talking with Terezi or one of the others?” Dave had now propped himself up on an elbow. She hesitated before answering, turning her pale eyes away.

“I don’t think they’d want to talk to me. Besiiiiiiides, I know everything about them, and they’re a bunch of snores,” Vriska said, turning her emotions on a dime and hiding the insecurity from earlier.

“Alright, fine, but I’m staying in bed. You can join me if you like.” Dave laid back down, pointedly facing the alien girl. Even though he wouldn’t ever admit it, he was surprised when she did lie down beside him.

"Human recuperacoons are weird.”

“Tell me about it. It’s so hard to find good slime these days.” They stared at each other in silence for a time, each daring the other to speak first. Vriska accepted the challenge.

“I like your eyes.” Shit. Dave blinked in shock as he realized that his shades were still on the bed-side table. How could he have forgotten to put them on? Oh right, because no one ever comes into his room. He made sure the sign was clear (Douchenozzles keep out.)

“Yeah, what about them?”

“They’re like a treasure, hidden behind your glasses.” Dave snorted, trying to contain his laughter. Vriska giggled mirthfully.

“That was pretty bad. Especially when I don’t even know you’re name. Slow down girl, or at least buy me a drink first.”

“It’s Vriska,” she answered, smiling. Silence followed, far more comfortable than the last. Dave had nearly fallen back asleep when Vriska spoke again.

“Is it always cold in human respiteblocks?”

“Aww poor thing, c’mere and let me warm you with my Texan heat.”

“What’s a Texan?” “It’s a disease that turns you into a gigantic douchenozzle? How gigantic Mr. President? Well about as big as your mom’s dick, ooooooh!”

“What?”

“I don’t know, just snuggle with me.”

“Pffft, alright.” She moved to rest her head on his chest, but after nearly getting stabbed by her horns, they decided to switch it around.

“Dude, you’re super cold.”

“Yeah, too cool for you.”

“Oh no you did not just go there. What ever will I do with such a sick burn. I’ve been scarred for life. Time to find a cave and never emerge from it.” Dave could feel her bony body shake against him with her laughter.

“Alright Strider, I’ll admit, you’re a tolerable guy.”

“Aww I’m blushing.”

“Don’t make me take it back.”

“How could I compare thee to a summer’s day? Tis the east, and you are not as big of a pirate as I thought.” More chuckles faded into a comfortable silence. Dave drifted off to sleep once more, his arms wrapped around Vriska’s waist. When he woke up, she was gone.


End file.
